1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting electronic components in a chassis and particularly relates to the mounting of a power supply assembly in an electronic component chassis.
2. Description of the Background Art
In present day electronic devices that incorporate the use of an internal power supply, the power supply itself is mechanically mounted in the chassis or housing of the device. The electronic connection of the power supply to the electronic components in the device is then typically made through the use of either of an electrical connector or wire connections. Both approaches, however, require the use of "hard wiring" insofar as electrical connectors require the use of wire leads connected to the connector itself and wire connections require the use of wire conductors connecting the power supply to a specific electronic component.